1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a film valve, more particularly to a film valve for an air conditioning system, which can be moved to adjust the positions of air outlets and the air flow.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,616,660 discloses a heating, ventilation, and air conditioning system, which includes a film valve that has two coupling ends coupled respectively to two rollers, and a plurality of vent holes formed therethrough. The film valve can be moved to change the positions of the vent holes so as to adjust the positions of air outlets and the air flow. Because the film valve is made typically of a single plastic material, such as polyethylene resin, as taught in U.S. Pat. No. 5,160,115, it is easy to break along the walls defining the vent holes. Moreover, because the film valve is wound around and is unwound from the rollers to move on a base wall and because the strength of the polyethylene resin is relatively weak, wear occurs on two opposite side surfaces of the film valve, thereby reducing the service life of the film valve. Further, when the film valve is used within a high-temperature environment, such as a car, it is easy to decline.